HTTYD : Restraints of blood and smoke
by Thedyingjokepastaway
Summary: After an accident, Hiccup's life takes yet again an unexpected turn. Magic get involved, an unknown mystery dragon tied to an unconscious boy, and he and Astrid sharing shocking resemblance when clearly they don't know each other. Now able to understand the dragons, can Hiccup find the answers to his questions? Can the riders stop a bloody destiny hidden within the smoke?
1. Chapter 1

Parenthesis in normal style is the character interrupting the flow of the story to say something.

Parenthesis in bold is me making a comment.

The state and summary of any of my stories is on my profile, you'll be able to see which I am currently working on and which are on hold. Note that I tend to have large periods where nothing is uploaded. Also, only because my profile states that I am writing for this or that story doesn't necessarily means I have the time to write (blame college and YouTube on that one lol), simply that it is/ they are the one(s) I am giving my attention during that time.

Before we start, I want to say that I am sorry if anyone sees any concept/idea from another fanfiction on this site. I have been inspired by the astronomical amount of fics I've read lately, eh eh… I'll try my best anyway.

And as for narrator, try not to get confused as yes, there will be parts in third person, but most of the story will be told from the characters' POVs.

Don't hesitate to tell me if I get something wrong, I'm not an expert of HTTYD, especially about places, a link to a map image of Berk and its surrounding would be nice tbh. I'll search for one on my side.

Ok seriously let's start or else I won't ever shut up.

Ps : I write dialogues the same way it's done in French, albeit it was hybridized with the way to write in English, which is technically incorrect in both languages, but, eh, you can probably guess that I don't care. Oh, here's what means what just below.

Normal text = story.

Following an hyphen = speaking.

In quotes = thoughts.

Any dialogue in bold = Dragonese.

_Ho, and like this? This signals a flashback, I love doing those… _

In later chapters these will be at the top. And please do me a favor and tell me to shut up if I ever get carried away with my rambling, I myself know I tend to get horribly carried away at times.

Pps : in the OC's world, HTTYD doesn't exists.

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

_The other side. _

"Urgh, why is history needed anyway, it's boring…"

Trying to look invested on learning, I twirled my pencil between my fingers, occasionally scribbling a few notes here and there.

Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. For starters, my name is Thomas, I have the weird habit of forgetting my family name at inconvenient times, like now for example. Don't worry, I'll tell you what it is the moment my brain accepts to work with me.

I am currently fifteen and on the way to sixteen in barely a month.

As of said month, it is in the middle of February, not that anyone is sure…

Yeah, you might've guessed it, I'm adopted.

Honestly, no one's certain of where I come from, apparently I suddenly showed up at the orphanage one day, during a fierce snowstorm. From what I've been told I was looking lost and confused, not caring of the cold, simply of where I was. With my pale skin and blond hair, I could have easily kept unnoticed by anyone if it wasn't for my eyes, which were a clear blue, like the waters around some of those tropical islands that has a bright blue water right around it before fading in the usual deep one of the ocean, as well as my clothing. I was wearing only a small cloak made of leather and hide doubled with sheep wool along boots made of the same materials. Luckily, one of the kids had seen me and pointed in my direction, and soon I was taken in the building, still confused.

Soon enough, I was adopted by a quite normal family. Mom is the head cook of the only restaurant the town's got while dad is a lawyer. My brother, Niko (his real name is Nicholas but he hates it so he wants us to call him Niko), is quite the handful at times. Despite being a year older than me, he is the most childish of us, but I am lucky enough to rarely be the target of his pranks. Plus he knows how I am when I'm upset. But that's a story for another time.

I have few friends, and I can understand why, I might have tried in the past, but no matter what I always stood out from the others. What with me being sometimes brash and harsh with others. Sometimes I would like it if the other students at school could look past that side of me, since I am alone most of the time. And in honesty, my "friends" where Niko's at first. He had presented me to them and a few eventually learned to look further then just at the surface. I am a good kid, seriously, I act like I do only to avoid others doing stupid things (and to be given some space from time to time), which generally backfires and leads **me** to be the one doing something stupid.

At least I can safely assume I avoided most of my classmates a talk with the director at least once or twice during the last year, not mentioning the other ones.

Back to now, I was sitting at the back of the class, and let the teacher say his things, which would enter from one side and leave by the other, meaning I would need to revise a lot for the next test.

I wasn't too bad in science, just a bit uneasy manipulating things that, despite being told are not that dangerous, may blind me if someone had the dumb idea to splash them in my eyes.

I was _very_ bad in maths, I needed my notes every two minutes to be sure I understood what the professor was trying to teach us, and even then about a quarter of them where wrong, so I often spent time with the teacher to rectify the shot. If it wasn't for her kindness and patience towards me (and the fact I had her as my teacher last year too), I might've failed more than once. But with her help I often managed to stay in the clear. My notes weren't stellar, but at least I would be able to be accepted in college later if I wanted to after the next year, since I was on my fourth one right now.

I had good notes in sports, and for some reason, I always found myself at ease with using bats or rackets, in fact, anything long and not too heavy.

I also like swords, since I was a child I would go in the forest to find big branches to carve into swords, although I kept them blunt to be able to play with Niko, otherwise never our parents would have allowed me to even make one! Still, in secret I had made one I kept as sharp as I could, I had made sure to keep it away from moisture and well hidden under a plank in the corner of my room. The plank was next to a small hole under the wall, just big enough to slide it partially in (after having gotten said plank loose enough to move it) and store some objects under it, so I had to make the sword short enough to make it fit. I might have it in case there was a problem, but even I wasn't completely sure if it could cause any real damage, even less wound someone if it came down to it. I sure hoped to never have to use it.

Uh, looks like I soliloquized a bit too much, I think I fell asleep in the middle of the teacher's speech because...

\- Thomas!

\- Ha, w-what is it?!

The teacher (a man I never cared to remember the name of) was looking at me in an upset manner.

\- You fell asleep, again, he grumbled.

If only I hadn't been so lost in my thoughts!

\- … I'm sorry.

With a sigh, he turned back to his desk, the class was already over. Advantage of being in the back, teachers would notice you less.

If you happened to have a bit of luck, that is.

As I got up, I began to pack my things, this class had been the last for today and I couldn't wait to get home. Looking through the window I was surprised to see the small snowflakes falling graciously earlier, before my unwanted "nap", had become clusters that fell heavily to the ground.

A blizzard, just what I needed.

And I'm serious, I loved playing outside during one of these. Another of my quirks, others would say, even though this one was of those that made people look at me with a face that clearly said "this guy is weird", not that I cared.

\- Uh, sorry for that, I said to the teacher as I got out.

He wasn't a bad guy, it's just that the class in itself was boring me to no end.

I think just this winter, it was the third time it had happened.

As I opened my locker, I saw other students putting on their heavy winter coat.

I was nearly sweating for them.

Me? Just a small one people normally used during autumn or spring. I only used a heavy coat when the temperature was abnormally low. And by that I meant something like minus thirty to forty Celsius, I may be okay in the cold but I had my limits just as everyone.

Closing the locker and making sure the lock was, well, locked (unavoidable unintended pun, I promise), I went to the main entrance where Niko was waiting for me.

\- Ready, he smirked.

I smiled.

\- Last to the house wash the dishes for the weekend?

He frowned.

I had a slightly cocky smile now.

\- What? Afraid to lose against your short little bro?

He looked away, still frowning.

3…

He seemed thoughtful.

2…

Then turned to me.

1…

\- Alright, I take the bet.

Gotcha!

Fell for it, like always.

We counted together and at "go", pushed the door and ran in the storm.

Even if the visibility was bad, we still could see far enough to avoid any stupid accident.

I turned left, he turned right.

I used a small space between two houses and got slightly ahead of Niko.

Down the street, then right, and after only a few minutes we saw the house.

Surprising me, Niko began to sprint, but I smiled.

\- So it's like that, uh?

I ran faster and eventually was the first to reach the door.

\- I WIN!

I heard him breathe heavily while I was hardly tired at all.

\- You… you cheated, you took the shortcut.

I shrugged.

\- Not my fault if it exists, talk to the person who built the houses where it is.

\- Ha, ha, very funny, did he replied.

Despite losing, I knew he was smiling.

As we entered, we were, if I have to be honest, not surprised to notice dad was not home yet, he was in a sticky situation lately. A robber had nearly committed a murder not so far from town, and the police, well, they are not the most active there exists, so proofs were slow to gather on their side.

But what surprised us was that mom wasn't there, it had been long since she had managed to let her boss go home early enough to be there when we would be coming back home.

Wait, that's right, there was a blizzard anyway! She shouldn't even be working!

Getting a bad feeling, I expressed my worried to Niko.

\- Now that you mention it, she did say that the restaurant would close for today because they announced the storm… You know what, maybe she's just in her room.

Turns out, she wasn't.

\- Maybe we could check the garage to see if her car's there, I suggest.

No car either.

Ok, NOW I was really starting to feel on the verge of panicking.

\- I can understand for dad, blizzard or not he has to do his job, but mom?

Thanks captain obvious.

Unaware of my "this is bad" look, Niko went to get his coat again.

\- Go take your sword, he said.

Okay, how did he-

The look he was giving me was not one to be questioned.

Quickly I got upstairs and fetched the wooden blade. With the care I had put into it, it was still sharp.

I seriously hoped today wasn't the day I would get to find out if it was effective or not.

For once, I was glad the blizzard was there, if, hypothetically speaking, someone was out to harm us, we would be harder to find.

\- Niko, I nearly whimpered, there's something really wrong…

He nodded as we went out again.

The storm was still going, and it felt as if the wind had gotten even more powerful.

Staying close together, we went around the house, only to see nothing suspicious.

We spent nearly half an hour looking around before Niko's phone vibrated, he must had received a notification.

As he looked to the screen, he seemed relieved.

\- It's dad, he says he wonders where we are.

\- Have you asked him if he saw mom today?

\- I just asked him, he said she called him to say she had to go see her boss for something.

Well, that could explain her absence.

Thinking back to that moment, I ask myself how I could miss the fact she had left no note to tell us she had to go... Eh, surely it was the stress.

But maybe I should have been more cautious.

\- You know, I said as I lowered the sword, maybe we were just a bit paranoid, the blizzard and all, I gestured around us.

\- Yeah… but we'll just laugh of it later, he grinned.

As we entered, however, I felt something, again, (definitely that feeling was stuck to me today) was wrong.

This time, I felt it was _horribly_ wrong.

\- … Hey, asked my brother, do you smell that?

I took a breath by the nose and almost gagged.

There was some stench and it sure wasn't helping with the recent stress!

\- Oh god I'm gonna be sick, I said while bringing a hand to my mouth.

\- C'mon, it's not that bad.

\- I think it's just your nose that's too clogged to smell correctly, I said angrily.

That smell, gah, it was as if someone had peed everywhere in the house, how could he not smell it even with his nose full?! And worst, there was something under the first odour, as if… as if there was blood. A whole lot of blood.

\- Niko, I pleaded.

Looking worried, he simply sighed and nodded before leading me outside, by now I had both hands on my mouth, trying not to give back my dinner.

The moment we were out, I couldn't help it, I doubled over and it all came out.

What was going on?!

\- Hey Thom, are you okay?

Crouching next to me, he looked sincerely scared for me.

\- I can't, I started as I wiped my mouth (great, now I had my coat stained…), I can't believe you didn't smell that.

I shivered, but not from the cold.

\- Hey, it's okay, tell me what's wrong.

Ok, now if NIKO, out of everyone, that joking clown was the one comforting me, the apocalypse might as well have started!

\- Blood, I muttered, there was that stench, as if someone had been so drunk they had peed all over the house.

I looked back at him.

\- But I swear, there was blood, it smelled so much…

Still worried, Niko looked suspiciously at the door.

\- I hope you're wrong…

Standing up, I decided to breath with my mouth through my shirt, no way I was going to get a single breath of that sick odor again.

Seeing me, Niko did the same, even if he was looking unsure if it was really needed to do so.

Barely filtered by the clothing, the odor was at least now bearable.

As we looked at the stairs, my brother's phone received a new message.

"Hey, where are you? Are you planning to prank me or something?"

Niko simply shrugged, still cautious, when I nudged him to look once more.

\- Dummy, look at the second sentence, I hissed quietly to him.

His brow furrowed together for a short moment before his eyes became as round as doughnuts.

We both had the same thought.

We would NEVER worry our parents just to do some petty joke on them, and both dad and mom knew this.

Whoever was sending these messages, it was not dad.

\- Be careful, I said as he began to go upstairs, one step at a time.

When he told me to come, I saw he had paled.

No wonder why, when I saw the trap leading to the attic opened, and the stench was even worse once close to it.

\- I suspect it's that blood you smelled earlier I smell now, he said, taking an interesting color between his usual peach-like coloration and an apple green tint, nearly like in a movie.

It would've been funny if it wasn't for that feeling of dread clinging to my mind.

\- L-let's see what it is, before I get sick, muttered my brother.

I retained myself from saying he already looked sick.

\- Push me up, I asked him quietly.

Who knew what thing was in the house with us.

As he took me and hoisted me up to the trap, I managed to grab the small ladder we usually used.

\- Get me in and I'll send you the ladder, I said.

As I ascended I could only think one thing while the odor grew stronger despite me trying, I admit it was in vain, to keep my shirt up

"Please," I prayed to no one in particular, "please don't let it be what I think it is."

But my prayer were left unanswered, that I understood when looking at one of the worst thing I have seen in my life.

Blood was spilt everywhere and piss, soaked by the unkempt and dry wood, gave the floor of the attic a sickly yellow tint.

As I looked, my gaze following the dripping fluids, I nearly fell back on Niko who was holding me.

\- N-no…

I hurried, not caring of my brother's scream of surprise, before he got in too by the ladder I passed to him, freezing in nearly the same manner I had moments ago.

\- Oh god, even in the darkness, there was enough light for me to see the tears forming in his eyes.

I couldn't blame him, really, after all…

It was none other but our parents, nearly dismembered and then hung together in a finale embrace.

Saved for what had been the finishing blow, the scene was a carnage that held no trace of a human being the culprit. Yet them being hang was the proof one was the cause of it.

We had been here barely minutes before deciding to look outside, how could we miss that?!

More importantly, who could do that?

I fought against my own tears, despite them not being my true parents, they had been caring for me all these years and had been wonderful persons. I was proud of being their son, and now my memories would be all that would be left from them. Looking around, I felt enraged like never before, as if my whole body was going to catch on fire. I wanted to find the bastard who had performed this gruesome barbaric act. I wanted to finally test my weapon and would be oh so delighted if this fucker died. So much rage, just for one individual, and even if Niko called the police, nothing could change my mind. The police would arrive too late in any case, and their murderer would be delivered in a very, _very_ small box.

I would find them and make them suffer.

Niko must had noticed the change in how I stood, and the general feeling I was giving off.

However, I was disturbed, if only for a moment, when I saw him take a step back as I turned to him.

\- Uh, is something wrong, I tried to sound concerned as my only thought was to get the killer.

I think I might have sounded more aggressive then I wished, because he simply looked aside and shook his head.

\- I… I just t-think we should call the, uh, the police, who knows where the killer might be.

Just as I went to tell him not to, a high-pitched laughter, but still clearly of a male, resonated in the attic. **(For some reason when I wrote this I thought of Rumpelstiltskin's voice from the Once Upon A Time series lol.)**

\- Oh, call the cops if you want, you'll be surprised to see how easy it is to cut all access to network on a specific zone.

That voice was WAY too cheerful to be of any friendly attention.

\- You're the one who did that, right?

Although my question was more of an affirmation, the laughter greeted my ears once more, like dissonant notes from a violin.

\- Do I need to answer?

Gritting my teeth, I didn't wondered why the place suddenly seemed a little brighter as Niko continued to back away, but not from me (at least I am sure it was not only from me). I turned around to look where the insufferable owner of this voice was, ready to tear him apart when I heard said voice, now much calmer and serious, whispering in my ears. But there still was that smile in his voice.

\- Look above, don't be afraid~

I rapidly swiped the weapon horizontally, but all I got was a rush of air going upward as the fool laughed at me.

\- Oh, feisty are we?

I looked above only to hear light footsteps going away.

As both of us looked frantically around, the voice came back from above.

He was playing with us like we were toys, but that only fueled my rage more.

\- I see a quite adorable prey in that corner, he cooed lowly.

I froze as the unknown person spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

\- Mind if I take a bite? AHAHAHA!

Quite involuntarily, I began to growl as the place became yet lighter, as if my eyes had adapted more quickly than usual.

\- Don't you dare touch him!

A thoughtful silence was my answer, until I felt something brush my back.

"Got him!"

I swung downward, striking as fast as I could to bring the blade behind me, and with a satisfied expression, I heard a grunt. I looked back with a small smile as I saw my sword come back coated with blood on the very end of the tip. This guy was quick, and having trained since I was little, that was something.

\- So the little brother wants to play…

I said nothing, yet I somehow knew he could feel my hatred, and that he loved seeing me lose control in this way.

\- Tho-

\- VERY WELL THEN, exclaimed the voice as it interrupted Niko, I ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!

\- I said nothing you fucker.

I heard a "hmph!" that sounded almost like he was chiding me for my language.

Suddenly, a small man hang from his feet to face me. If it hadn't been from the surprise I felt, I would've made quick work of this rat by severing his head. Said head he tilted in curiosity.

\- My, you are quite interesting… I wonder where I have seen those before…

His grin came back faster than I would have replied.

\- So here's the rules, if you catch me, I spare your brother, but if you lose me would it be only a few minutes, his voice hardened, know that I won't have any remorse in massacring the two of you.

During his miniature speech, I took in his appearance, determined not to forget him anytime soon. He was looking a bit old and his clothes looked like they were from all kind of places, a sleeveless jacket made of brown snakeskin (or was it another reptile's hide? I shrug at this one), a white cotton shirt with jagged sleeves and rags of what must once have been leggings made of brown soft tissue. He had messy brown-auburn hair waving messily and staying stiff on his head, his teeth were barely yellow and his nearly orange eyes held some kind of wisdom occulted by his apparent frenzy for violence. This was the look of someone who had lost everything that had them holding to their sanity, this was a beast hiding as a human.

And soon one less to prowl this world.

With speed that surprised even myself, I lunged at the perpetrator, sword held high, now conscious it could easily be used to kill him.

And, it is what has me afraid when thinking of that moment, this was something I looked forward to, to avenge my parents.

And to save my brother.

But just as the man was to be impaled by the wooden blade, he let himself fall to the ground. The next moment he was bowing to me, standing on the edge of the hole used to pass, his clothing clearly dripping with blood. The reverence in itself was more of a mockery then any real sign of respect. With a smile that got me even deeper in my rage, he jumped and I could only hear his feet tapping against the floor before a door was slammed.

I went to chase him, but Niko abruptly moved forward and grabbed my arm, hard.

I looked up to tell him to get out of my way when I saw his face.

He was looking scared, so scared…

\- Please, Thomas, he pleaded, don't do this.

I sighed, still seeing red.

\- You know I have to, otherwise we are both dead.

He looked one last time at mom and dad before closing his eyes. When he opened them, all I could see was determination.

\- Then let's get that bastard, he muttered, quickly whipping his tears away.

I nodded, and while I turned away, I saw my reflection in his eyes… I could've sworn mines weren't so bright looking before, but the color melded in his irises, so I couldn't be sure.

I shrugged it off and, as Niko quickly zipped his coat, we both began to pursue the man.

As we got out, the blizzard had gained in strength yet again, now the snow was nearly already in balls when falling and the wind could cause some serious damage to some habitations, vegetation and the surrounding infrastructures.

I heard his laugh as if he was circling us.

\- Well well well, more daring than I first thought, the both of you are courageous enough to confront me…

He stepped forward just close enough to see the outline of his body. My sight went immediately to his feet, covered in pee and blood, not talking of the possible rest that formed some kind of crust, it was disgusting, and I could still smell him, as if he had bathed in these bodily fluids.

My face scrunched up. I loathed this man, he wouldn't give us mercy, so we would not either.

\- Come, he seemed to be whispering, I'm waiting.

With one last laugh, he set off and I immediately began to chase after him.

\- GO, WE CAN'T LOOSE HIM OR WE'RE DEAD!

And quite literally, too.

With a nod, Niko followed me as best as he could.

As time passed, his silhouette always at the edge of my field of view, I felt as if my rage was changing something in me, I began to run faster, and even if I still felt it, the cold didn't bothered at all after a while. Surely during the chase I lost Niko as I later noticed he wasn't with me anymore. Something must have happened to my feet (maybe I had hit them on some ice or rock by accident?) since I felt forced to lean forward a little. But maybe that was just the adrenaline and whatnots playing tricks on me. I mean, it was his or our lives.

And even if we survived, I would never forgive myself if he escaped.

So with renewed strength, I desperately made a sprint, barely taking into account the inclination of the ground becoming more pronounced as I ran after the murderer.

What happened next was very strange.

Suddenly, it was as if I could see clearly despite the blizzard, not by much, but largely enough to completely see him. And the odor had gotten even worse, and I had to force myself not to vomit again, or else I would lose him.

The ground became flat once more, and he began to slow enough for me to hit him.

With a sound that was disturbingly close to a roar, I managed to slash at him, the hit only caught him in the back, yet a near sadistic smile spread on my face as I saw the wound becoming red with a small amount of blood.

As long as this wicked man's blood would spill down on the ground, that would be one step closer to victory.

Suddenly, he stopped and sidestepped. I panicked as I recognized the cliff looming over the town, here the sun was able to get through the blizzard and shine. I managed to avoid a fall certainly fatal and turned to the killer, but curiously, he had already vanished.

\- THOMAS!

My senses came back to me as my rage finally subsided, at least partially, I was still mad at the killer and wished to be able to hack him in small pieces for what he did, but now I wasn't going berserk anymore.

\- Ugh, I felt the start of a headache, I'm here, I managed to shout while looking around.

This garbage had been clear, losing him meant losing our lives as well.

\- Where is he?

I sadly had no idea, so I told him he managed to force me to break right in front of the cliff, leaving him enough time to flee.

Niko frowned upon hearing this.

\- He can't be that far, the cliff is narrow around here, we would've noticed if he had fled by going back.

I nodded.

"He can't have gotten back to the town, but there isn't enough snow to hide, plus most of it is completely frozen…"

I then noticed something that sounded like a huff, but it was coming…

\- Don't tell me that nutcase escaped like THAT, I shouted angrily.

Looking quizzically at me as I neared the edge, Niko went to my side and looked down.

Both of us became wide eyed.

For a handful of seconds, we saw the man climbing down before leaping in a cave.

While my brother was telling me descending with nothing was suicide, I looked closely at the face of the cliff, noticing red marks here and there.

\- Niko, I nudged him, look down there, see these marks?

\- Uh, he crouched like I did and squeezed his eyes, yeah, I see them, kinda, so what?

I turned to him.

\- Earlier, I felt I had hit him, seems like I got his hand.

He sent me an annoyed look.

\- Let me guess, let's follow the marks so we don't fall to a certain death while tracking him down?

I nodded.

\- He needs to pay anyway, and the debt is heavy this time.

\- Ugh, you know I hate it when you use metaphors like that.

I jumped a bit, startled.

\- You know it comes to me naturally, right?

He simply rolled his eyes.

\- Let's just get this over with, before all this chase get to be for nothing.

I eyed the rocks, noticing some of the grips being slippery while others…

He wouldn't make it.

\- I go alone, I grumbled.

This immediately sent Niko off.

\- No way I leave you alone with this maniac!

I growled, and although it wasn't the same kind of growl as earlier, it still seemed to unnerve my brother.

\- You know you are clumsy, and your shoes are not made for slippery surfaces, mines are.

He thought of it, then sighed, resigned.

\- Fine, but let me hand you the sword once you're down there, I don't want you to fall because you had to play it pirate-style.

Despite the conflicting emotions of anger and hatred towards the killer, I grinned at this remark.

\- You know we'll be both guilty of murder at this point, I pointed out, don't you?

He shrugged.

\- If it means this bitch doesn't get to make any more victims? Fine, jail sound like a small fee to pay to me.

I smiled, that was the Niko I knew.

\- Let's do this then, as soon as I'm in, dial to the police station, ASAP.

\- Got it.

I handed him the sword and he absentmindedly swiped it across the snow, getting it rid of the blood that had stained the wood.

\- Good luck.

I nodded before going downward.

Admittedly, it was easier then I first thought, the sun hadn't been that warm, but being able to grip the rock properly was easier thanks to the ice having melted slightly. I slipped once or twice, but nothing big, only my feet slipped, for I think if my hands had gave me up I would have went crashing to the frozen sea underneath me or would've get shredded by the spiky formations jutting out of the ice on the way down. Either ways, would I have fallen, I was a goner, but I still managed to reach the cave, shouting to Niko.

He threw the sword and even if it hurt, having had to grab it by the blade (couldn't be as lucky like in movies and catch it by the handle, right?), I managed to get in.

The inside of the cave was dimly lit by a few candles, the place being shielded from the wind, as it was lower than the top of the cliff and had said cliff forming a natural wall around it.

A small chair, one table and hand-made mattress made of numerous layers of tissues (just how long had that guy stolen things to make this?!) were the only things around.

No sign of the killer.

But hadn't he be hidden when we first went to the attic?

Hidden in… the… oh no.

\- Fuck, I shouted as he let go of two stalactites he was using to hang to the ceiling.

He landed on me, and we rolled on the ground. During our short struggle, I never let go of my sword. I wouldn't trust myself in close combat, melee was my thing.

I did receive a few hits, but with the effect of surprise gone, I noticed he was weaker then I first thought. This killer must had relied on his speed, agility and stealth over the years to commit his hideous crimes.

Untangling from the other, we both fell to the ground, but I was slightly faster than him to get up. He was still crouching when I brought down my sword. Still, he nimbly dodged by rolling to the side, using his hands to propel himself farther, landing on the makeshift mattress before pulling a bloody knife still dripping fresh blood. My parents' blood.

Mine froze when I understood I had underestimated my enemy. Contrary to my blade, the steel of the knife would cut more easily, but my solid yet somewhat fragile sword may leave some splinters, and in places like the feet and hands, these would hurt strongly at first, and a big one (with some luck) would be much more distracting.

Taking a defensive posture, I waited for him to make the first move. I may be impulsive, but I knew when I was confronted to stronger then myself, and this elderly-looking man had done a good job at tricking me.

With a scream, he tried to strike me in an upward move, but I angled the sword to force his blade to slide along it, the unwanted momentum I gave making him recoil a few steps back.

He seemed to reconsider me after the parry, and no doubt would we be less on the offense each.

"Let's see what you've got, old man," I thought as I kept my attention on him.

Unable to hold any longer, he went to me without screaming this time, more focused then earlier. He tried to strike me on my right, but I noticed his clumsiness and knew it was a feint, so I managed to block him at the last moment. He had tried to get my left side, but since I was right-handed I could block early and avoid the hit. He had angled his strike badly and as his blade bounced off with a small thud, I made a low blow and managed to hit one of his hips, which would slow him down, hopefully.

Yet I was far from having seen the last trick of the old coot.

Sadly, it turned out I only had managed to hit him, but I hadn't be able to cut him. If he survived, he would be sore on that hip, but nothing more.

With a grunt, I sliced left but, grabbing the handle with my two hands, managed to redirect to the right fast enough to catch his chest with the sharp edge. I was proud for I had made this technic by myself, if I had struck too fast I would have too much momentum with the sword and I might even had lost my grip on it. Too slow and he would have had enough time to parry and possibly wound me.

I knew this was literally a fight to the death, but I was trying to keep that thought out of my head.

A second later, I was leading the blade of the crazy murderer down, but he took me by surprise when he punched me in the face. Obviously, he had taken the risk of going past the range of my blade just to hit me.

I had the reflex to get a hand to my face, but managed not to despite feeling a bit of blood, damn he hit hard.

Recomposing myself, I looked for an opening, I was no swordsman, but I had my share of fights with bullies in the past, only this time the bully had a weapon and REALLY intended to kill me.

Once more, this time as I began to panic a little, the room seemed to brighten, and the fool glanced at me with a questioning gaze.

I stood my ground and let him come to me. When he tried to stab me, I brought down the handle hard on his wrist, but as he let go of the knife, he managed to catch the weapon with his second hand.

What luck was that, an ambidextrous killer, marvelous.

I cursed myself, reporting my attention at him. He quickly tried to run to my left, but it was clear that despite being ambidextrous, he was mainly using his left hand. Maybe that could play in my favor…

I snapped back to reality when our weapons clashed, this time the blades had caught each other, but mine hadn't caught his in a way that would let me disarm him. My arm was in a precarious position, since I had to strike upward to block the hit.

He was putting more and more pressure, but then I had an idea.

As fast as I was able to, I jumped back while letting my weapon fall to the ground. The man stumbled from the sudden lack of resistance.

His face would have been laughable if it wasn't for the fact he was fucking trying to eviscerate me!

"This has better work or I'm seriously done for!"

As I hoped, he lunged at me, but I managed to sidestep and plunged on my sword.

He came back running at me, but I caught him in the right shoulder. His left hand having recovered from my last blow, he once more switched hand. From the way his other harm hanged, I suspected I had cut something correctly, impairing him.

I looked at the blood soaking the blade with a grin. Looked like things were finally turning to my advantage.

Still, all the man did was frowning dismissively at his wound.

Apparently it wasn't the first time he was injured this way.

By now I was hopping Niko had been able to contact the police, because I was starting to run out of tricks.

I tried to stall a bit.

\- Why, I asked.

He looked like he was just going to try and maim me again, but suddenly a sliver of intelligence returned to his gaze.

\- Because it's fun, he said with a psychotic smile.

I could've laughed if my life wasn't on the line.

Instead, I nearly growled at him, that was the lamest excuse a murderer could possibly give!

\- Don't tell me this is all there is to this killing stuff.

\- Aaaah, I guess I'm busted.

He began to rise his knife, but spoke nonetheless.

\- Truthfully? I first consider this a game, yes, a game! And a fun one at that. Also I want everyone to know what it is like, to suffer, oh how I enjoy seeing them pleading to me. I am sure that's what you would like me to do, plead you to let me go.

He laughed drily and I frowned.

His voice was cold, yet passionate as he spoke once more.

\- I am above that, I don't care whether I die or not, as long as the game continues! There is no winner in this, you simply survive and can consider yourself a winner if you survive long enough to create rumors and gossips wherever you go. I like to see people's afraid looks, they remember me of small mice and me I'm the cat waiting calmly to strike, hidden in the shadows.

Just as he said that, he went to the candles and blew them, inviting the darkness in the shelter.

\- And the shadows never let me down, his voice whispered.

"Argh I am so fed up with his shit!"

My hatred and anger flared for a moment to replace my previous state of panic, and disgust seemed to mix in the emotional cocktail.

He was gonna get it this time.

\- The game stops with you, not noticing I had slightly dragged my "s", all I was focusing on was to get this fucker to finally drop dead in front of me.

I felt the air move around me, and I turned around.

Nothing.

Then I felt something fall on me.

From the smell, I knew it was blood.

"That dirty trick? Again?!"

I tensed and dodged him when he fell down.

I swiped in diagonal, not caring what I hit, because I felt it, I did hit something, I just had no idea what I hit.

Like in the attic, my eyes adapted to the darkness around me and soon I could distinguish the man. He was leaving a trail of crimson red behind him, but identically to when I had stabbed his shoulder, he seemed to push the pain away.

Gosh, did I had to dismember him myself! ? !

Actually, the thought seemed somewhat appealing, maybe that would've gotten a scream or two from him…

I shook my head, I wasn't going to get as low as him!

With a burst of speed, I slammed against him as he was limping away towards the end of the cave, looks like I got his ankle or something near one of his feet.

I smiled as I saw my sword finally slice through him, right through the chest. Even if I had missed his heart, the blood loss would eventually kill him.

The next moment, I was screaming in panic as I noticed something horrifying.

The tunnel had stopped and a pit was under us, we were falling in darkness.

I saw his body, barely far enough to prevent me from using him as a human pillow (say what you want, he was dead or dying away, might as well make him useful), as I soon noticed pointy stalagmites down below.

It was clear now, I might have avenged my parents, but I still was going to die anyway, impossible for any human being to survive such a fall.

It was actually ironic, killing the killer, for him to make you his last victim.

Just as I was going to be impaled by one of the spikes, I realized I would leave Niko behind, and maybe both mine and the man's corpses would never be found.

That made me panic completely, I didn't want to die!

"I seriously need a miracle, like, now," I thought as I felt like my heart was beating so hard it would burst out of my body.

I couldn't help it, the last second before I hit the stalagmite, I closed my eyes.

Pain flared through my body, and I thought I saw a bright light.

I wished I could scream.

The next moment, my consciousness was blown like the candles in the cave above me.

* * *

Argh, I actually wanted to get a look at what was happening back at Berk, but the chapter was becoming too long.

Also before anyone asks no the killer didn't know Thomas in any way, he was just bat shit crazy…

Still can't get that Rumpelstiltskin voice out of my head tho…

And just a few clarifications, this is my very first fanfic for HTTYD, so don't be surprised if I ask help from time to time, I am not perfect, nobody is. Also I might get the characters sometimes wrong, with what I have for the next part it shows already with Hiccup and Astrid's relationship (btw the story takes place between the first two movies, might throw in some things from the series in it, like Mildew, even though I hate him he's fun to mess with XP). The rest I think I can manage (I admit a bit thanks to the wiki), but if I get anything wrong, please don't wait for over a dozen chapters later to tell me, please.

So, I guess that this is how the adventure starts then, consider the next chapter as the rest of this one, a two-part introduction if you want.

Anyway, I seriously need a detailed map of Berk, I tried to find one, but heck, it was hard even to find one acceptable, and even then I had to go on the wiki to understand that the forest where the cove is is actually Raven Point! Any help with that problem would be _**really **_appreciated.

Oh, also in chapter 3 (since y'know it's kinda a double upload and stuff…) and onward I'll answer any review (always at the end of the chapter), and I mean it, **any** review. Just don't flame me please, that's the last thing I need right now haha ^^'

Ps : I know some lines are super cheesy but hey, I was trying to write an insane old dude that kills for fun and I needed something to explain Thomas' state in the second "half" of this intro, I may rewrite that one day, but so far it's my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Parenthesis = a character making a comment during first person or third person narration.

Parenthesis in bold = me ruining the flow of the story to say something, sorry ^^'

Normal text = story.

Hyphen = speaking.

Quotes = thoughts.

Hyphen or quotes followed by bold text = dragonese.

Centered text in italics = flashbacks* (clarifications about this at the end of the chapter).

* * *

Keep in mind that this is the second part of the first chapter. Technically you could refer the start to about when Thomas had arrived to the cliff, just to let you have a time frame to work with.

Oh, btw don't get too used to chapters going past seven thousands words or so (well, I will try to make them a bit lengthy but still), I usually make smaller chapters that counts around 3 to 5 thousands. Talking of word count I lost my progress when I had begun this part, had to restart TwT, lost 4k words but thanks the heavens it was shit anyway, phew! At least I could rewrite it in a better version with some tweaks and I could brainstorm some of the future chapters (btw if you have any suggestion for some chapters I'll consider them, might not put them in the story immediately or even put them in at all, but I'll consider), okay, now I'm done talking.

Ps : I haven't watched RTTE so I won't include it, sorry. BUT, I will include characters from it, I'll find a way, thank god this is what AUs and ATs are for...

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

_Secrets and revelations. _

[Meanwhile in Berk's village.]

Hiccup suddenly woke up from Toothless licking his face, leaving slobber everywhere.

\- W-what?! Agh, Toothless! You know that dragon spit is super hard to wash!

But then his dragon made a weird noise.

He whined.

And that basically meant "Hel's gonna get loose so move your butt before we get in a very dangerous situation". And the face he was making wasn't helping either.

Toothless honestly seemed anxious, afraid even.

Hiccup immediately jumped out of bed and kneeled in front of the night fury.

\- Hey bud, what's wrong.

He felt worry, or at least he thought so. Since their fight against the Red Death nearly four years (give or take a few months) ago, their bond had strengthened. So much it was disturbing at times, almost as if they could read each other's emotions like an open book.

To be honest, it would've just took Toothless beginning to talk and Hiccup would've asked himself if he wasn't going crazy.

Well, maybe he was, after all, who would've ever dared trying to take down a night fury in the past?

"But in the end it paid off," the boy thought with a soft smile.

\- You wanna show me something?

Toothless nodded, looking relieved his rider understood him so easily.

\- Then, he said while switching his prosthetic to be able to fly on the dragon, let's go, let's just be careful not to wake anyone, okay?

He lightly hopped on the dragon's back and they both took off.

In a nearby hut, a soft screech woke another Viking.

Two blue, icy eyes widened as they took in the sight of the duo leaving towards Raven Point.

A few minutes later a flash of white and blue passed in silence above the village, tracking down the black dragon and his rider.

Looking around, Hiccup had some difficulty to see if anything was off.

\- Where are we headed anyway?

With so much as only a small glance to the boy, Toothless shook his head in Raven Point's direction, more specifically, the Cove's.

Hiccup's eyes widened a bit as he was slightly surprised.

\- You sensed something going on there all the way from home?

The night fury gave a small nod and sped again in direction of the woods.

Barely a few seconds later a screech made both of them turn their head.

Hiccup paled and Toothless made an annoyed sound.

\- Oh gods.

\- **Great, just at the worst time possible. **

**\- Hey Toothless**, a soft voice exclaimed, **where are you two going? **

\- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!

\- Oh please, he slumped a bit.

Astrid came into view, on top of her deadly nadder, Stormfly.

And she seemed all but happy.

\- I hope you have a good reason for causing Stormfly to wake me up in the middle of the night!

He couldn't help but cringe.

\- Ask Toothless, he mumbled, he's the one who woke me up looking all scared.

"**Thanks for the support,"** thought the dragon, feeling mildly annoyed.

\- **C'mon, what's with that face? It's not as if Hiccup is going to punish you later, he loves you too much for that, **the nadder chuckled lowly.

\- Don't try and blame your dragon instead, replied the young girl.

\- **Actually it's truly my fault, **whispered the black dragon, **just don't tell anyone. **

**\- Guess it will be worth it, **the other simply shrugged, at least the equivalent of what dragons considered to be a shrug.

Hiccup pinched his nose and grumbled.

\- I don't think I have the will to endure another argument with you right now, I just want to know what got Toothless so agitated.

\- Yeah yeah, Astrid rolled her eyes, let's just get this over with and go back to bed.

Just below, the two dragons shared a look that said everything.

Astrid was more grumpy then they had thought when she was forced to get up early.

\- **Anyway, **asked the older dragon, **why are you out? **

**\- Uh, there's… something weird… **

The night fury looked away. If he had been human he'd be blushing.

Stormfly seemed curious.

\- **Weird how? I mean, I think I felt something, but it's mostly the sound you two made that woke me up. **

**\- Weird like…, I am not sure…, **Toothless was getting silent again.

\- **Oh no you don't stop the conversation like that mister! I swear Hiccup is rubbing on you recently. **

**\- Whatever! **

**\- Then just tell me,** pleaded the nadder.

As the two Vikings looked curiously at their dragons growling, purring and whining at each other, Toothless finally decided to say what was on his mind.

\- **Storm, I think, **he began with an uncertain tone, **I think I felt draconic magic. **

The nadder's surprised screech startled the Berkians **(quick question : is that term even correct?)**.

\- Any idea what they're talking about?

Hiccup shrugged.

\- I don't know, but I have the feeling this is serious.

They looked over the forest, Raven Point coming closer as the dragons continued to discuss.

\- **But… but our magic, **she wanted to say before being interrupted by a growl from the night fury.

\- **Storm, I know, we lost this knowledge when the Queen took over our island, but if the legends are true, then it is magic I felt. **

There was no arguing against the tone he used.

\- **Yeah… but how? **

**\- No idea, and that's what I want to find out. **

All the other could do is agree, still hoping that Toothless was wrong.

She pondered for a moment if this world was ready to face such powers again. Those of a Queen or a King were barely the first fire of an hatchling compared to those magic could grant.

"**I sure hope if it is, then this world will not make the same mistake our elders once did…**"

As this thought crossed her mind, they landed in the forest, barely minutes of walk away from the Cove.

\- I take it we'll have to walk the rest to the Cove, stated Astrid while Hiccup switched his prosthetic to walk correctly.

\- Guess so, he was starting to get a bad feeling.

As they walked, looking around in case they would make an unfortunate encounter, Hiccup noticed how silent the forest was.

\- Why didn't we gather the group first, he wondered while cursing himself for his impulsiveness.

\- Why didn't you wait until morning before leaping on Toothless' back?

\- Why didn't you do it?

All he got was a punch.

\- Hey, what was that for, he said while rubbing his arm.

\- That was for forcing me to go out in the middle of the night and having to support your complaints about your own stupidity.

Before he could reply she grabbed and kissed him.

\- And that, she said with a smirk, is to make you understand you are in fact the most intelligent of us all, and that I love you, even if you sometimes rush straight towards a certain death.

He blushed, getting a few giggles of Astrid, still Hiccup knew said giggles were all but mean.

Both deadly nadder and night fury looked at each other, before they exchanged a few chuckles.

They quickly arrived at the Cove, but the ambience around the area was much different than usual.

If the forest was silent, then the Cove could as well have been the embodiment of the concept itself.

No wind, the water of the lake was still, and even the rocks that rolled under the group's feet and paws made no sound, as if a bubble encapsulated the place.

Though, for a moment Hiccup swore he had heard a low pitched sound, a kind of buzzing that rapidly faded away.

Behind their riders, the dragons shook their heads to get rid of the sound.

\- **Is it the magic making this? **

Stormfly was gritting her teeth slightly, the buzz, not unlike that of the Red Death, was completely undefined. Through it, she and Toothless felt great sadness and hatred, who or whatever was emitting this vibration clearly may represent a danger to their riders.

\- **I am not certain, **the night fury hissed, **I know only what my parents once told me, but I feel like we are at the origin of that sensation I had earlier. **

**\- Same, **she agreed as they came closer to Hiccup and Astrid.

On their side, the Vikings had talked together.

\- Hey, you heard that?

"Heard what," thought the girl as she looked around for any possible threat.

\- I didn't heard anything, she replied.

\- I'm sure I heard something.

Behind them, Toothless rose his head to take a look at Hiccup.

"**How can he…**"

Suddenly, a small light began to shine behind the waterfall.

\- What, Astrid began before the buzzing came back.

It was, slowly yet steadily, growing louder and louder.

First Toothless, then Stormfly began to hiss and snarl toward the flickering glimmer.

\- **It hurts my head, **the nadder managed to complain between two growl.

\- **Don't tell me, ugh, **Toothless, on his side, had his teeth out and eyes shut, his hissing starting to be replaced by whines, **I don't know how much longer I will be able to stand this kind of pitch. **

**\- Let's hope our friends will come up with an idea, **she grunted back.

The buzzing was now loud, too loud for the dragons, they were nearly paralyzed by the sound.

On his side, Hiccup was faring no better, though for some reason Astrid, despite panicking slightly at seeing her friends like this, seemed totally unfazed by what was happening.

Slowly, the group managed to approach the glow.

\- Astrid, I don't think this is a good idea, going closer I mean, Hiccup had to focus to both advance, talk and not clutch his head between his hands.

\- Then I'll go see myself, she said, taking her axe with her would have been a good idea now that she thought about it.

She didn't know what was affecting the others so strongly, but she could see that even her boyfriend seemed to have difficulties.

But she couldn't say that she wasn't surprised when the three of them went forward at a brisk pace.

"Why must we all be so stubborn on this island," she rolled her eyes.

\- No, said Hiccup even as he began to pant, I think it would be best if we all go together, who knows what's behind the waterfall.

She simply nodded, not taking her eyes off the intensifying light.

By now the buzz was enough to send less intelligent or wild dragons into a frenzy, but the influence of the phenomenon seemed to be limited exclusively to the Cove.

Finally, the group managed to reach the waterfall, and was surprised at what they saw.

There was an inclined path leading to a small cave. Inside of the cave, a small light, bright as the sun, hovered in the air, and the buzzing seemed to emanate from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

\- **My head… feels like Tornado's sonic blast but ten times worst, **the nadder managed to joke.

\- **Oh shut up, I can't even think properly right now. **

Still he had to admit, the nadder's comparison was quite accurate.

But now was the worst time possible to make a joke!

Suddenly, to Astrid's surprise and worry, the young Viking's eyes closed, and he finally clutched his head as the sound became painfully loud, the light too bright to look at.

\- Hiccup… are you okay, she asked him softly.

She approached him but he held a hand to stop her.

\- D… don't, he said through clenched teeth.

She stumbled back as if she had been hit.

\- Hiccup… what is happening?!

He shook his head, trying to shut out the aggressive noise.

\- I-I don't know… my head…

Suddenly the sound stopped.

Stormfly sighed in relief as the light began to falter.

Hiccup and Toothless' eyes snapped open at the same time.

Astrid could only catch a glint of emerald green before the light flared up in intensity and a blast blew the four of them around the small cave.

Unnatural gusts of wind forced them against the smooth walls, and Hiccup felt the back of his head connect painfully with the hard surface before going limp.

When the light died down, Astrid had to blink and wait for a few minutes before her vision went clear once more.

\- Ugh, she grunted as she got up, rubbing her head.

"Ow, by the gods what was that blast? Didn't looked at all like a dragon's nor made by human means…"

She looked up, and was relieved to see Toothless and Stormfly getting up, still groggy from the shock.

Then her eyes landed on Hiccup's immobile body.

\- Oh no, Hiccup!

She ran to him, worried he could be gravely injured. She was relieved to see his chest rise and fall normally and took note of the apparent lack of wound.

\- Thanks Odin, Thor and even Loki, he's okay, she sighed.

Her dragon then screeched softly to catch her attention.

Turning towards the center of the room, she was stunned by the view exposed to her.

A boy laid on the ground, unconscious. He had strange clothing she had never seen before. And…

\- Oh please, she murmured, tired from her short night of sleep and still shaken by the blast.

On the teen's chest, there was a growing red stain.

She wanted to get to the boy when the ground under her suddenly cracked. Rapidly, the fissure spread, and soon a rumble shook the entire Cove.

She realized what was happening and immediately bolted towards the exit.

\- Toothless, Storm, she yelled, take them both outside!

The dragons complied and soon they were back in front of the path. Astrid turned around, only to see the cave's ceiling give up and create a miniature cave-in. She shuddered. The blast must've been really powerful, hopefully no one would be too worried.

On his side, Toothless had been nudging Hiccup, Stormfly looking with worry at her friend.

\- **Please, just wake up already, **he couldn't help but whine.

\- **He's just knocked out Toothless, he will wake up soon enough. **

With a huff, he sat down.

At least he was alive and without injury of any sort, that was already a good start.

But now they had a stranger with them, just escaped a cave-in and who knew if anyone had seen or heard the explosion.

\- **I know,** he growled back, **and I know that we may not have all the time we want to figure things out. **

With that, he did the only thing he knew would wake up the boy.

He gave him one big lick, and then exhaled warm air, making the drying saliva stink of dragon, fish and other things no one would wish to know the nature of.

Toothless eyed the human for a few seconds, before he sighed.

\- **Guess there is no helping it, **he mumbled.

He went to give another lick when suddenly, Hiccup began to cough.

The Viking and dragons watched as the coughing subsided and Hiccup opened his eyes.

As Astrid and Toothless tackled the still dazed boy, Stormfly became thoughtful.

"**Did…,**" she began to ask herself when he let out a scream.

\- **Finally, took you long enough! **

**\- **Uh?!

[Hiccup's point of view.]

It was all black. I couldn't see anything.

But I clearly felt something wet, rough and… stinky, pass on my face…

Whatever was left on my face began to dry, and with its drying came an horrible smell.

I laid there, shocked, gods that was so awful!

Then I heard something.

\- … **no helping it. **

"Wait, who's that? It's not Astrid, the voice is definitely male," I thought to myself.

Just then my body decided to cooperate with my brain again and I opened my eyes just in time to see a shocked Toothless, tongue out.

"Oh god he really…"

I began to cough, my mind finally registering that there was something heavily aggressive towards my nose, eeww.

I blinked off the slightly remaining blur of my vision and could barely understand what was going on when both Astrid and my friend tackle me (well, more like nearly give me a beating on her part and crush us both on Toothless').

Just what happened?

\- **Finally, took you long enough! **

I looked with a shocked expression in the direction of the voice, it must've been one of Loki's tricks, might've decided to fool with me, right?

\- Uh?!

I think it would be accurate to say that both dragons and me shared the same shocked expression while my girlfriend just stood there confused.

\- Uh… Hiccup, you're okay?

I rubbed my forehead.

\- I think I have to figure that out.

Then my eyes landed on the wounded teen.

Her's too, and I knew what she would ask.

\- No, we can't take him back to the village, we have no idea who he is or where he comes from.

She raised a brow questioningly.

\- Even if we only tell Gothi.

\- _Especially_ if we tell Gothi, plus we would need Gobber to translate her symbols.

\- True, but then what should we do? Hide him in here like you did with Toothless back then?

Well, Toothless had not much of a choice back then, he couldn't fly by himself thanks to my great plan of firing a bola which ripped of one of his tail fins.

Also reminded me of that voice… did I really?

I was unsure whether I would prefer being right or going crazy at that moment.

\- While we get to decide that, could you go and retrieve things to treat his injury?

I had to get time somehow and this stranger needed help anyway.

We eyed the other before she gave in and hopped on Stormfly's back.

\- In the meantime examine him in case he's got more wounds, she called to me.

For a moment, everything was silent, excepted our breathings.

I looked once at Toothless, then at the boy, and back at my friend before deciding that if I had to look crazy, now might've been as good a time as any.

\- Bud, I might be getting crazy but moments ago, did you…, I didn't dare finish my sentence.

But then, he had the weirdest reaction I ever had from a dragon.

His jaw dropped in shock.

He then shook himself, and began to pace left and right before turning his back to me.

I heard a sigh, and…

\- **What am I getting myself into? **

I was seriously freaked out for a moment.

\- Woah, you just… you just…

I was at a loss for words right now, Toothless just TALKED!

But how?

He turned around to face me and tilted his head, nearly like a dog.

\- **I had hoped I was wrong… **

He then sighed.

\- **I think I owe you an explanation. **

\- Sure, was the only thing I could say, still in shock.

\- **You see, before the Red Death had taken over our island, some dragons had the ability to use magic, and long story short she had such a hold on each and every dragon that this knowledge basically got lost even to us. **

"Guess that can make sense…"

\- **And, well, it seems like magic is what created this explosion from earlier, and it seems to have affected you. **

\- So that magic, I started.

\- **Is why you now understand what I say, **he finished with a nod.

For a moment, all I did was blink, completely confused.

Magic, the Red Death, lost knowledge, the blast and now me thrown in the mix…

\- **A bit much to handle, right? **

\- Oh shut up, I couldn't help but exclaim at his smug grin.

Toothless simply rolled his eyes but the next moment he was looking at me in concern.

\- **Still, who knows what the blast might truly have done to you… **

Honestly that line kinda creeped me out.

\- I guess we'll have to wait then, and let's try to keep it between us, I asked him softly, okay bud?

\- **You know I would never betray you, **he said while nudging me softly, purring.

I hugged him.

\- Yeah I know, I just don't want the others to know that I can suddenly understand…

\- **It's called dragonese. **

\- Thanks. So as I said I don't want the others to know I can suddenly understand dragonese because I took a magical explosion right in my face.

\- **That's… one way to put it… **

We shared a look…

And burst in laughter.

Still, I remembered to check the stranger.

I went near him and immediately noticed something odd.

\- … limestone, I looked quizzically as I picked up fragment of white rock.

\- **Strange, as far as I know there was no stalagmite nor stalactite in the cave… **

\- I guess we will have to ask him when he wakes up.

I searched the rest of him, and even rolled him to look at his back, but there was nothing, only the still spreading red spot under his weird clothing.

As I turned him on his back, Astrid came back.

[Third person POV]

Hiccup recoiled as the nadder landed, and Astrid looked suspiciously at a small glance that he and Toothless exchanged.

But then her attention went back to the still unconscious boy laying on the ground.

\- So, she asked, is he alright?

Her boyfriend nodded.

\- Still, there's something strange about this whole situation.

She rolled her eyes.

\- Besides the fact he just popped out of nowhere and has peculiar fashion tastes?

He chuckled and blushed.

\- You might want to check yourself.

Raising an eyebrow, Astrid nonetheless went over and immediately understood what was "wrong".

\- Is that, she said as she took a piece of white-grey rock in her hand.

\- Limestone, he finished.

They looked at each other and knew words weren't needed.

Where could these even come from? Had he been hurt?

But as she eyed the wounded boy again, she saw him shiver.

She honestly didn't know how he could shiver only now (also given the fact it was nearly Devastating winter), she would never admit it from pride alone, but she would've liked to have a scauldron near right now, what would she not give just for a warm bath.

\- Is he waking up?

Hiccup shook his head while Stormfly went over to Toothless.

\- I don't think so, he looks knocked out solid, and if Ghoti's lesson is anything to go by, then we should first tend to his wound while he is not awake. At the same time, who in this village, except you, me and a few, has a working brain?

\- **Uh, so,** began the nadder, feeling uncomfortable, **what was the deal with everyone looking confused earlier? **

Toothless sighed.

\- **I think he might have… well, from lack of a better term, **_**absorbed**_** a part of the energy released from the shock, and…, **Hiccup had taken an opportunity where Astrid wasn't looking to send him a death glare, thought the Viking looked all but threatening, **you can guess the rest. **

She frowned.

\- **That still doesn't explain why there was magic, nor how a **_**human**_**, out of all living things, could absorb enough magic to actually **_**understand us! **_

\- **And doesn't explain why the other human right there appeared just after that blast. **

**\- You know, this is all so confusing, **she looked away.

Toothless nudged her gently before he went over to the humans.

\- **We'll figure this out, **he said with a last glance at the nadder, **don't worry. **

As Astrid was busy trying not to injure their "patient" even more by removing some bits of stone that had stuck in his skin, the night fury caught Hiccup's attention.

\- Uh, buddy? You know we're occupied now, right?

\- **Obviously you dingus, but I just thought, **the dragon went on without a care in the world about his friend's frown, **we can't just stay here all night, we need a cover up in case someone asks what we were doing tonight. **

A smile stretched the viking's lips.

\- I got that dealt with, he whispered, Astrid has left a note for her parents to warn dad about our absence, something about having nightmare and she crossed us while flying to relax or something like that, he shrugged.

Where she was, Stormfly simply went to sleep, no without trying to make head and tails of what had happened so far as she drifted away.

"**I just hope everything will turn for the best" **

\- So, asked the girl as she got opened a pouch.

Laying it's content between them, Hiccup took in the different objects. There were some bandages, a small quantity of alcohol, thread… and no needle to go with said thread… as well as some supplies that should let them be able to stay the night here.

Astrid saw the strange look Hiccup had shot alternatively at her then the thread.

\- Couldn't find a needle and I had to gather all the stuff quick, couldn't make a ruckus and wake everyone, she said a bit drily.

\- I guess we'll have to deal with it as best as we can.

"Thank the gods Gothi herself insisted to give us these lessons last year," thought the teen in relief.

They looked for a way to take the strange but apparently warm piece of clothing (Astrid had made a remark about how thick it was, yet there was no sign of wool or anything) off to properly help the stranger. In the end, not much could be done from a hole in a clothing.

Hiccup was busy looking for a way to get it off when Toothless came near and nudged him.

\- **Hey, what's that shiny thing near his neck? **

As is eyes followed back along the black line in the middle, he noticed what looked like a miniature handle.

That made Hiccup frown.

"Maybe… could it be I have to..?"

Hesitantly, he reached out and took hold of what he didn't know was a zipper, and pulled down, relief washing over him when the weird coat split in two at the front.

\- Guess it didn't took that much of a genius to figure that one out, did you, Astrid noticed with a smile.

He nearly started to sweat, thanking the gods she hadn't noticed their strange interaction.

\- Y-yeah, the Viking couldn't help but stutter slightly.

To distract himself, he looked closely at the sliding part that apparently could stick together the front parts of the (now he was sure it was one) coat. Noticing the fact it was made of metal and some other material he couldn't identify, his eyes widened.

\- I wonder how much time this took to make, he wondered.

\- Probably a very long time, it looks like it's good quality at least.

\- Yeah… Astrid?

She looked over to see him with a pensive expression.

\- Could you get me my satchel **(while I know it is technically the wrong word it is the only that can fit the mental image that springs to my mind when I think of Hiccup's bag)**?

Seconds later he had it thrown right to his face.

\- Ack, what in Thor's name?!

\- That's for ordering me around when we've got a wounded individual on our hands!

\- Guess I deserved that one, he mumbled.

Nonetheless he took a few minutes (that guy could surely survive a few more minutes just fine, right?) to sketch the strange mechanism that, once he found out he had to slip the strange flat end in the weird handle thingy until it clicked, would make the two sides of the coat stick together. Evidently, it was a crude drawing, what with having a certainly dying boy right next to him.

\- So? What's the verdict?

She shot him a quick glare.

\- He'll survive of we manage to get him rid of all that limestone, aaaand, she looked…

"No… Astrid being uneasy around a stranger? I'll have seen everything," thought a flabbergasted Hiccup.

But he understood why when she lifted his shirt and showed him a stone that had pierced right through his chest.

"He's lucky his lungs weren't perforated," surprise settled in his mind.

\- … we'll have to act quick, he admitted while nervousness began to make him shake.

\- Hey, it'll be alright, it's not as if he'd been shot through the heart with a blade.

Strangely, at the mention of the word "blade", something rang a bell in Toothless head.

"**Wait…,**"with that, the night fury scurried back towards the cave, much to the confusion of both teenagers.

\- Odin help us, these dragons sure are acting weird tonight, complained the warrior.

Hiccup simply nodded.

Now in silence, they began to treat the boy's wound.

[Later]

The moon had long since vanished below the trees when they had finished.

To be honest, they had both been surprised at the well sharpened sword made of wood Toothless had brought them back, and worried at the sight of blood coating the weapon.

However, they still had to help the young boy, so they began by, with the fury's help, removing the largest chunks of limestone that had been caught in his flesh before using the alcohol to clean the now open wound, earning a few unconscious squirms from the stranger. Soon, Astrid had the injury stitched together, a slightly hard task to do due to the nearly perfect circle the wound made. Just to be sure, they had treated the twig they had sharpened with some alcohol since _someone_ had forgotten the needle.

\- That should do it, right, she asked as she started to shake.

Ghoti had taught them many things, but it was the first time they had to save someone who had been wounded so gravely!

She realised that when she saw her own hands shaking slightly.

Hiccup looked at her with a small smile.

And then Toothless yawned, ruining the moment.

The both of them simply chuckled weakly before Astrid unrolled a couple of furs she had brought.

Toothless made himself a warm spot to lay on and the humans took cover under the furs.

Despite the cold, they quickly fell asleep.

[Later, Toothless' POV]

I groaned softly as the buzzing made by uncontrolled magic woke me up. It wasn't as aggressive as before, but there was still this strange feeling to it, as if the one behind it was greatly distressed.

Getting up on all four and (albeit grumpily) shaking off any remnant of sleep, I immediately gasped at what I saw.

A shining light of pure silver had surrounded the boy we had rescued earlier tonight, after the blast had weakened the cave so much we had to leave the small room in quite the hurry.

Even more strange, the light seemed to intensify and dim along the boy's emotion, no doubt he was having a nightmare, if the glow alone was anything to base my assumptions on. He would occasionally twitch, turning one side then another.

Poor thing looked scared to death.

But as I watched the phenomenon, the light began to… twist is the only word fitting what I saw. The rays of light began to twist on themselves and others, intertwining and crossing as if solid, before they wrapped around the teen like bundles of rope. Still, I could (even if there was an annoying white tint due to the light) see the boy, his body twitching even more, and the light starting to becoming as blinding as ten suns.

Suddenly, the image of his body wavered through the veil of light, and what I saw for a moment made my jaw drop and froze me in place.

For a few seconds, his body seemed to melt in the light, reforming as nothing more or less then a deadly nadder, changing once more before I could react, now a night furry, like me.

I tried to shake myself, but then the light nearly exploded in intensity, now I was sure I would be blind, but it (luckily enough) didn't happened.

Instead, calm came back, and as the light abruptly vanished, the boy was back to being human.

Jaw still hanging uselessly, I fell on my butt, and anxiously, my tail began to swipe around, not curling right or left around me, always switching side.

When, a few minutes later, I managed to align two coherent thoughts together, I began to pace around, habit I took from Hiccup.

I already knew what I had witnessed. Among dragons, my species had a special place. The night furies had been known not for their stealth, speed or firepower, contrary to what humans believed (even if I had to admit it was flattering), but because we had been the keepers of the knowledge of our race.

And what I had just witnessed confirmed my doubts.

This boy wasn't any normal human.

He was a drake. One without any control over his magic.

"**May the gods help us,**" I thought grimly.

We would need to go through the layers of mysteries surrounding him, eventually, but making him learn how to control his magic would be vital, before he accidentally hurt someone.

And powers so powerful they manifested during sleep? That was nearly unheard of.

That's when I thought of something.

"**Wait… but how do I even announce this to Hiccup, Astrid and Storm? And the village?**"

Shaking my head, I came closer to my friend, mulling over these questions all night would do me no good.

Casting one last glance at the boy, I laid down, trying to get back to sleep.

Hopefully everything would come off alright.

[*Poof*, **magically switches the POV via writing magic**, third person view and it's morning]

Hiccup woke up being surprised, not from what had happened overnight, not from Toothless licking his face in an attempt to wake him up (the dragon was still asleep anyway) or from Astrid jostling him for sleeping late, but because _none_ of that had happened, so Hiccup could get up without being violently thrown off bed this time.

"And to be honest, it's a welcomed change," he grunted a bit as he stretched.

He then looked at everyone.

Stormfly was twitching slightly, surely she was dreaming of something nice.

Astrid… actually looked quite peaceful when she slept, the sight making Hiccup smile despite himself.

Toothless was on the border between heavy breathing and snoring.

And finally the stranger…

Wait…

The unknown boy wasn't there…

It took a few moments for the gears in the Vikings still half-sleeping brain to activate.

"Oh shit he's gone!"

The next moment, something sent him down on the ground.

The others woke up to an unexpected sight.

Hiccup and the stranger where rolling around before they separated. The stranger swiped multiple times with his wooden sword while the other ducked and barely escaped each strike.

After a moment of everyone staring there shocked, Hiccup finally tripped and the stranger jumped on him.

\- Who are you?! And where am I, screamed the boy as he hesitantly put the tip of the blade against Hiccup's chest.

\- W-what, asked the other, unable to understand modern English.

But the stranger seemed to understand him speaking in Norse.

His eyes widened and his grip loosened just enough for the other teenager to push him away.

\- H… how, this time, he too spoke in Norse, adding to his own stupefaction.

After a few seconds, Astrid went to Hiccup's aid, rising a big stone she had picked up and intending to throw it as hard as possible at the boy if he so much as stepped toward them.

Which is exactly what he did.

Astrid launched the rock, but he simply had to duck and in the blink of an eye she was the one being held, only she now had a surprisingly sharp sword pressing against her throat.

Everyone froze, and despite the situation, both the boy and the group of vikings and dragons had the same emotion making their eyes shimmer.

Fear.

\- W…, he tried talking in Norse, which felt weird to him, where am I?

He pointed at them, still holding Astrid.

\- W-what are th-these… and who are you?!

Strangely, Toothless expression had quickly faded in one of his "here we go again" looks. Yes, he was scared for Astrid, but honestly without his sword the drake wouldn't be that much of a menace…

"**Ugh… alright, minus the fact he's too powerful for his own good,**"he silently admitted to himself.

Unaware of the dragon's thoughts, Hiccup made a calm gesture to the boy.

\- L-look… we found you in a cave bind that waterfall last night, you were unconscious, he started, and t-then there was a cave-in so we had to get you out, and w-well, we kinda had to stitch you up, you had a nasty wound… right here, he hurried to explain before pointing at the boy's chest.

The other frowned, for all he could remember at the moment was…

"Oh… no…," his eyes widened.

Finally taking in his surroundings, he pushed Astrid as if she had burnt him.

\- W-where… how?

Images flashed before him, working backward as his mind clued back the recent events that led him there.

_Falling. _

_He was falling. _

_Suddenly an old man with a knife was before him. _

"_It's just a game!" _

_A cliff with the sun shining, another person barely older beside him. _

"_If we don't get him we're both dead!" _

_A wall of white, heat rushing through his body along the adrenaline. _

_Imperceptible cold, yet flurry after flurry of snowflakes blowing past him as the wind roared around. _

_A house, he and Niko standing with rage and fear as the man ran off. _

_The ceiling, dim light making the drenched old wood reflect with a yellow sick tint images of horror. _

_The man laughing with such a high pitch that it nearly hurt his ears. _

"_Look above, don't be afraid~" _

_As if time had stopped, he saw them. _

_His parents' dismembered, torn apart, hanged corpses. _

Thomas felt as if he had been physically slapped, recoiled, and had to steady himself to avoid falling. For a moment, he heaved and had to fight the urge to vomit.

The stalagmites and the now dead killer next to him flashed as the last piece set in.

\- Impossible, he breathed out.

"I…," tears formed in his eyes while he looked in disbelief at his hands, "why am I not… dead?"

The viking's words finally sunk in.

"Wait… "stitched me up"?"

Filled with apprehension, Thomas slowly tugged on his shirt to see stitches around what should've been a hole in his chest.

"I _should_ be dead," his eyes were wide, shocked.

And became even more shocked when he saw an angry thing in front of him.

Heat suddenly blew his hair and he recoiled yet again.

Just as the creature was ready to do… whatever it was (still he was sure it was going to hurt a lot), the girl snapped at it.

\- STORMFLY, STOP! ! !

The beast's narrowed pupils dilated slightly, and it turned its head towards the human, letting out an angry yet confused squawk.

Astrid had nearly been killed, and she wanted her to let this psycho live?!

"**I'll never understand humans,**" Stormfly thought while narrowing her eyes at the stranger.

Surprising her, Toothless made a motion with his wing for her to come over. Hiccup may have tried to listen, but the dragons had been speaking to low for him to understand. Still, he knew the night fury had told the other something shocking, for the nadder flapped her wings and jumped backward, stunned at whatever news the black dragon had shared with her.

\- **You can't be serious! **

She shut up when Toothless shot her a look that meant "I am dead serious".

\- H-hey, don't ignore m-me, stuttered the teenager, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

His weapon was raised, but it was clear it was an half-hearted effort to look menacing.

Hiccup sighed.

\- Listen, he said softly, first, lay down your weapon, and then let's try to discuss over the situation like civilized people, okay, he finished with an outstretched hand.

Astrid picked up another rock.

\- The laying weapons down part includes you too Astrid.

She mumbled before letting it fall to the ground.

"You better know what you're doing Hiccup."

Anxiety momentarily made her tense as the teen lifted his hand holding the sword, and the two dragons each made a look that clearly meant not to mess around.

She quickly relaxed when he lightly threw the sword up and caught it by the blade, pointing the handle for Hiccup to get a hold of.

\- Just don't do anything funny, he warned the Viking.

Hiccup casted one look at the weapon, having to admit it was quite nice for being a wooden one, and slowly put it behind him, kicked it and let Astrid intercept it.

\- So, he asked, are you going to listen?

The stranger huffed and crossed his arms.

\- Does it looks like I even have a choice?

"True enough," Hiccup realized as he remembered they were two Vikings and two dragon against a now disarmed boy.

Astrid stepped in.

\- First things first, who are you? You clearly are not from around here, if not to say, not even from the archipelago, she pointed his clothing with the sword.

She only got a questioning gaze back.

"The archipelago? Did something happen for me to get here? Did one of those strange beasts found me in the other cave and brought me here? Then I must've been out for a while…"

For Thomas, it was clear that something was heavily wrong here. Creatures never heard of were behind two teens around his age who had attire belonging to Vikings… and clearly they didn't know what modern clothing was like… could it be..?

No, that conclusion would be too crazy to make any sense.

Either that or he was really dead.

For now, he decided it might be best to play along.

\- I'm not from the archipelago, as you said. In fact, I come from a far away place in the mainland.

The Vikings exchanged a glare then shrugged, that was plausible.

"And even if I'm really THAT far from home, I need a way to get back to Niko," Thomas' mind began to conjure all sort of solutions to get off this island, must be one as the girl stated where they were.

But never an archipelago has been having such cold climate before, at least from what he knew himself.

\- So, thanks for stating we're on an island, but does it have a name or..?

She just blinked in surprise.

\- Uh… yeah, the Island, and the village on it are named Berk… Seriously, you came from the mainland and you didn't know that?

"Shit, she's getting suspicious…," he cringed on the inside.

With a sigh, Thomas sat down. He gestured at Toothless and Stormfly.

\- And what are-

Hiccup nearly fell as he understood what the boy was going to ask.

\- Woah, you don't know what's a dragon?! Do you think they have dragons on the mainland, he whispered to his girlfriend.

Astrid shrugged.

Thomas eyes widened.

\- But dragons don't exist!

Everyone looked in surprise at him.

And then he noticed his mistake.

Scales, reptilian, wings and the heat that had come off the blue and white creature earlier confirmed it.

Dragons.

These people had bloody damned dragons.

Fire. Breathing. Dragons.

Thomas had a strong guess that his theory from earlier (the crazy one) was true.

But then no island had ever been named "Berk".

\- What the, he barely whispered to himself as he slowly backed away with the group looking confused, is this some sort of alternate rea… li… ty…

He recalled.

The blinding light before the rock pierced his body.

Could it have been it?

"Have I been… transported to some other dimension?"

Sadly, as the minutes and seconds ticked by, the more he looked at what had happened (not mentioning the clothing of the duo standing in front of him and the fact they spoke Norse), any possible way, the more he realised…

Maybe it was truly what had happened.

He felt as if he had been impaled yet again by the stalagmite.

He glanced at the Vikings and the bea-no, the _dragons_, and swallowed, hard.

They were going to think him crazy.

"I…, he began, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Ugh, that chapter would NOT want to end, so I had to force it. Took me more then a few days for that one, but hey, at least it wasn't a month or so. Now I can finally post the chapters (I mean, both this and chapter one were supposed to be the whole prologue/first chapter after all), hallelujah.

Also I'm a bit sorry if anyone is still confused at my way of making dialogues. I hope the reminders at the start of the chapter can help a bit with that.

So, you might wonder "WTF is going on with the whole magic part?", and sadly… I mean, SOME of it will be explained in this story, but eventually I plan to explain the entirety of the deal about magic in a sequel (yeah I'm crazy I know). Just so you know, there is two terms to not confuse : drake and halfling.

Drake is the word used for any magic user that can shifts _entirely _in a dragon. So that would be Thomas for now.

Now, halfling is the term that defines any person that, while they possess magic, can't transform in a dragon, but have the ability to understand them or change some parts of their anatomy (usually eyes and hands), as of now this would be used for Hiccup.

Toothless will clear that up after Thomas has settled in the village, so don't worry. The Bewilderbeast is the one with ALL the answers, so until this story is finished and the sequel on its way, I'm going to keep the "why can Hiccup have magic and not any other dragon rider" for myself.

Also note that this is happening one year and a few months (two or three, not clear even for me), nearly day for day, before the second film.

I guess that's all?

Oh, and I would like to mash some parts of the book series in the mix for fun (mostly because of the Bog Burglars, I'm going to have one heck of a good time writing them), so the whole franchise is going to get involved at some point in the future. But before I can do that I need to do some research. Also as of now I just corrected (I admit I was a bit lazy with chapter 1) the chapters and did more research, I justly wanted to give Ghoti an important place in this (seriously the number of good ideas for her that have been ditched is just phenomenal)!

Now that all, remember to (if you want) leave a review, criticism will help me, ideas for chapters will be appreciatred and about any question (whether I answer or not may sometimes depend on how far the story is) you can think of I will see if I can answer in a satisfying manner, and even bad criticism is okay, telling my flaws will help me, but pointing out what I did good will too so I can know what I should be way of while writing.

Well, that's actually all there was (don't worry I won't be so chatty next time lol (unless you guys are okay with that?)), bye!

Ps : don't expect any update before late June-middle July, exams at college are gonna be taking a good chunk of my schedule for the next weeks (starting next Wednesday). And at the speed which I write, it will still take time to get the next chapter out. Plus I don't know yet if I'll have a summer job, so yeah, that's going to be fun…

End me.

* * *

*Flashbacks : I know, quotes were around dialogues, but when centering the text for these parts, hyphens get quickly annoying and for some reason it gets tiring for my eyes (and the change of line doesn't help AT ALL), so for aesthetic purposes (and for the sake of everyone's eyes) this will be the only exception for the dialogues.


	3. Chapter 3

Parenthesis = a character making a comment during first person or third person narration.

Parenthesis in bold = me ruining the flow of the story to say something, sorry ^^'

* * *

Normal text = story.

Hyphen = speaking.

Quotes = thoughts.

Hyphen or quotes followed by bold text = dragonese.

Centered text in italics = flashbacks.

* * *

I'm starting this one right after posting the first two chapters, so I hope I have time to do some progress on this story before I have to slow the pace. Also, for anyone that might have noticed this, I won't bother correcting the word "Viking" as my autocorrect just does what it wants with it, and correcting this word would be a hassle in itself that I am not willing to go through, especially if Word just continuously corrects it randomly for the entirety of this story.

Anyway, nothing more to say, let's get straight to it.

Ps : Currently publishing with only a few round of corrections, so errors might've slipped in more frequently this time, sorry. Also this chapter will contain an important talk with backstory, relevant to the story later.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_Magic and mischiefs._

\- **Busted,** was Toothless' only remark as, a few hours later, Astrid had finally found out why Hiccup had been acting weird during the night.

Both Thomas and Hiccup shot him a glare.

Surprisingly, making them believe he was from another world had been easier then he thought, what with magic making nearly anything possible.

Especially when Toothless had (partially) revealed what he had seen during the night.

But for now, the night fury thought it best for he and Stormfly to be the only ones aware of what the boy truly was.

"**In time…,**" Toothless couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt at hiding things from his friends.

\- So, asked Astrid (not before having delivered a punch to Hiccup), there are clearly things we will not be talking of in front of others, but what will we tell them?

Thomas intervened.

\- Well, obviously I'll first need fitting clothing, mine… well, do I even need to say it?

Nods of agreement.

Hiccup used the silence to take his turn.

\- We will mostly need an alibi for how you got on Berk, not to mention here out of all places…

\- Can't we use an excuse about magic? Let's say attempting to warp somewhere?

All Thomas got in return were confused glares.

\- **I am unsure if OUR magic can go to such extent,** commented the black dragon.

\- **And from what I recall, I think human sorcerers are just as rare as night furies are, no offense Toothless. **

**\- None taken, **he chuckled.

\- Not to mention, magic is not the most well perceived thing in our culture, declared Hiccup.

\- And even after all that is taken care of, we'll have lots of questions to answer, Astrid sighed.

\- What questions?

She looked at the newcomer as if to say "are you stupid or what".

\- First, how about NOT telling the others for the part about magic?

Both boys winced at the tone, but the message was passed : no talking about supernatural stuff.

\- **If I may… **

Toothless got up and sat closer.

\- **Maybe the others could help us, **he suggested.

Thomas nearly scowled while Hiccup looked in disbelief.

\- What?!

\- But Toothless, you know the others…

That's when Hiccup understood.

Not the others.

The _others. _

The dragons.

\- Oh, you meant "them", right?

The night fury gave a nod.

\- What's he saying?

Of course, they had forgotten Astrid.

\- Basically what he's saying is that we could ask the other dragons for help.

She immediately brightened at the idea and gave Toothless a hug and a scratch.

\- You're a genius!

Cue the dragon making a gummy smile and his tail thumping right and left joyfully.

\- **I am! **

Hiccup and Thomas chuckled.

Stormfly then let out a loud panicked squawk.

\- **Wait, we may be on the way to have a solution regarding Thomas' alibi, but what about **_**ours**_**? **

After translating for Astrid, the five of them exchanged a glance.

They hadn't thought of that.

Luckily, Astrid had left a letter, so maybe they could use that precedent excuse to their advantage…

\- We could say we went to the beach and slept there, exclaimed the Viking after a few minutes.

\- Yeah but we didn't went to it, how will we prove we slept there?

He smiled.

\- C'mon, Astrid, don't tell me you don't know what a fake proof is.

[After leaving Thomas at the cove]

Hurriedly, they fled to the beach and made it look like there had been activity. They made obvious prints in the sand, put some small bits of wood that would burn rapidly, and even left some fishes (courtesy from Toothless and Stormfly) near the fire.

Now all they had to do was go back to the village before anyone became too suspicious.

[With Thomas]

Once the riders flew away, I sat down.

I was utterly lost, I might have Hiccup and Astrid on my side, but that still wasn't any improvement. Here I was, in a world I could barely imagine, let alone hope to understand fully, as if the matter of this world existing in a time during which Vikings still were around wasn't confusing enough, now I had to deal with a completely new environment, not to mention the dragons.

"Dragons…," I sighed.

If I didn't know any better, I might've thought I'd have gone insane.

I didn't know whether to hope this all being real, or images conjured by my mind.

For now, reality or phantasm, I had to find a way back to my world, I couldn't leave Niko alone for too long, not with what had happened yesterday (if by some miracle the time zone of both worlds were in sync, at least I could know the duration of my stay on this island when I got back).

…

"Who am I kidding?" I looked at the sword still coated with blood, then the collapsed cave, "I will surely be here for a while."

\- Might as well get used to it, I finished in a resigned whisper.

Getting up, I looked around for anything to do, anything so I wouldn't just think of… that, while the others were away.

I barely made a first inspection of the cove before my stomach rumbled.

Thankfully, Hiccup had managed to get some fish with Toothless, for once I was glad dragons are fire-breathing creatures!

The fish had been enveloped in leaves and put near the rock I had been sitting on.

"Eh, at least I can't complain about Vikings' cooking," I smiled.

However, it wasn't long before I was back to searching.

I did passed a few minutes trying to clean my sword, but the blood had dried on it, so it was harder than expected, but I managed to get it back to some state of acceptable cleanness.

I did everything I could, I skipped stones on the pond, sharpened sticks laying here and there, dug a few holes (as silly as it sounds, I thought maybe I'd find something, can't blame me for trying, right?) and then got so bored I didn't expect what happened next.

I fell asleep.

It must have been for only a few minutes, but immediately as I sat up on the rock (which my head had hit, ow), I felt that something was… off, somehow.

I looked at the stitches, nothing wrong there, but then something caught my eyes.

Black.

Black claws.

Right where I should have had nails.

I blinked and shook my head, confused, felt a strange prickling and when I looked back, my hands were completely normal.

I shrugged it off and paid it no more attention.

"I wonder how long they will take before coming back," I pondered while lying in the grass.

This was going to be a long day.

[At the village]

\- **Hiccup? **

The boy gave the dragon a look.

\- Not now buddy, everyone's gonna be waiting for us, he muttered so no one would catch the odd conversation.

When he met with Astrid at the hall and they entered, to their surprise, only a few turned their way, the "few" being comprised of Stoick, Gobber, and their friends, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins.

\- Hey guys, where d'ya go tonight, asked Ruffnut while gesturing to the couple with a chicken drumstick.

Both blushed.

\- Ooooo, said her brother, mind giving us juicy details?

Ruff bashed him on the head with her chicken.

\- Hey, what was that for?!

\- Gods, even I have more decency then that and do They know I am not a model, his sister replied with an annoyed glare.

\- At least I show interest!

\- Well tell your interest it can go to Hel or get lost in your empty skull.

\- Want to see what's in there, and with that, they both became enraptured by their quarrel.

Nearly everyone sighed at the sight.

\- A normal day here at Berk, Astrid couldn't help but smile at the twins.

For a strange reason, she felt as if something was missing, but she shoved the feeling back to the deepest parts of her mind.

Hiccup wanted to say something when Toothless nudged him.

\- **Hiccup, I have to-**

The gaze he was sent cut him off.

"**I guess I can wait, the island is not going to blow up in the next five minutes after all,**" he thought with irony.

\- As I was going to say, we spent the night on the beach, I had taken Toothless for a ride and Astrid, well…

She took it as her cue.

\- I… had terrible nightmares last night, and I wanted to forget them, so I got Stormfly out and off we were. I bumped into that doofus a few minutes later.

He shouted that he wasn't a doofus, much to everyone's amusement, and soon they were all laughing. Even some dragons followed by chuckling lowly.

Gods did these humans ever cease to impress them.

Suddenly, a hand nearly slapped Hiccup face first into his plate of food.

\- So! I was just wondering, how is your latest project coming along boy?

He grinned at his mentor.

\- If anything to go by, it hasn't exploded the forge yet.

Gobber laughed.

\- Don't worry lad, I still have spare bricks from last time, ha!

No on seemed to get that one.

The twins looked at each other, Tuffnut made a "he's bonkers" gesture to which his sibling responded by a shrug.

Fishlegs and Snotlout both stared at nothing, which made them look silly.

And Hiccup finally groaned.

\- Don't remind me…

The last prototype for Inferno was disastrous, he had forgotten to keep the zippleback gas separated from the nightmare saliva, so when he had tested it and ignited the sword, boom, suddenly, half the forge was blackened and the wall in front of him had a hole in it.

Since then he had worked on creating small canisters capable of holding the gas safely, the igniter had been trickier to incorporate though, since he had to redesign it. Where the gas and saliva had been kept apart by two compartments with an external igniter, now there had to be enough place for the mechanism that held the canisters in place, and to be able to replace them, thus the once empty handle was much heavier than other prototypes, but so far the sword had ignited without incident, and he was nearly finished integrating the igniter.

Back to the present, Gobber had taken back his place at the chief's table, and the groups' talks went on.

\- Hey, wanna know something I overheard my dad and Stoick talk about yesterday?

Hiccup stared in disbelief.

His cousin eavesdropping? Surely he couldn't be that intelligent.

\- Shoot away, Astrid replied.

He made sure no one was listening to them, leaned over the table and made a pause that felt more annoying than dramatic.

\- Apparently, the Bog Burglars are coming over after Devastating winter, it's been planned for some time already but they just couldn't find the right time to visit.

Immediately his cousin perked up.

If the Bog Burglars were coming to Berk, then that meant that Camicazi was likely to come too!

"It's been so long since I last saw her…"

He couldn't help but sigh, their last encounter went back to a few months before he shot Toothless and that everything had changed, sometimes for the better and others for the worst.

\- I hope you're not the kind of person carrying their purse around at all times, he joked.

Everyone knew that the tribe's name was coming from their story filled to the brim with events relating of trickery and stealing, one of them even told how an important shield had been stolen here at Berk. To say the Bogs had many friends would be to say that the Berserkers were done going at war with everyone.

Still, no one could deny their recent efforts to be forgiven.

\- Eh, we'll see when they get here.

\- I agree with Astrid, people can change a lot over the duration of four years, Fishlegs stated, not so subtly reminding everyone how things were before.

\- Yeah, let's not bring back unpleasant memories, we should just get going and do our chores for today.

They nodded and the gang each went their separate ways.

That's when, as he and Toothless where to cross the entrance, Hiccup heard his father calling his name.

\- Gods what is it this time.

Nervously, he approached the table where Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber and few others where siting.

\- Son, he simply said, crossing his arms.

\- Lemme guess, why I got out during the night?

Nod.

"Quick, think, think, anything…"

\- I, uh, I couldn't sleep well so me and Toothless went on a night flight, then we kinda bumped into Astrid and we ended up at the beach and-

Sigh from the chief, who shook his head.

\- Alright, I don't need to hear more, but next time, please warn me by leaving a letter, I don't have time to send a search party when you are just flying somewhere and everything's okay.

Hiccup slumped slightly.

\- Alright, I won't worry you like that again.

Stoick nodded again before he went back in the conversation at the table.

The night fury gently pushed the boy's hand.

\- **Let's go, we have things to do before helping Thomas. **

That made him perk up, he had managed to forget about him!

Without replying (otherwise others might find it weird), they went out.

After a few minutes, they were in the forest.

\- **So, what are we doing today? **

\- I think there was something about a stray timberjack scaring others in the deeper parts of the forest.

He became silent and Toothless looked up at his friend.

\- **And? **

Sigh.

\- And as usual dad gave me the job of calming it down.

The dragon thought about it before grinning.

\- **Well, good timing for you to understand our language, right? **

He smiled.

\- I guess.

[Meanwhile at the Hofferson's house]

Astrid swore.

Stable cleaning.

"Ugh, at least it could be worse…"

She sighed, picked up her gear and was ready to leave when she eyed a bag she knew contained dragon nip on a shelf.

She paused, recently, the dragons had became slightly agitated when entering the stables, as if there was something in there that they didn't wish the humans to find.

\- As he says, we can never be too prepared, she murmured, lost in her thoughts.

She looped the string around her neck for easy access, and went to do her job.

She barely took a step out.

\- Hey Astrid.

\- Oh hi Fishlegs.

\- So, he asked innocently, what are you doing?

She grimaced.

\- Cleaning the stables.

\- Oh.

\- Yeah.

She returned the question.

\- Oh, me? Not much, actually, I'm just going to get some fish.

He gestured to the empty basket he was holding and something rattled in the bottom.

She raised a brow.

\- Uh…, he looked inside with her.

Both eyebrows rose.

\- Please, Fish, don't tell me you really, she trailed off before looking away, feeling embarrassed.

Unsurprisingly enough, he had the same reaction.

\- I… maybe..? Weird, he pulled out the thing that was in the basket, I have no idea how the manual could possibly have ended up in there.

\- Me neither.

They looked at each other, then back at the book.

\- That's strange-weird, they both said at the same time.

Astrid laughed while the chubby Viking had a shy chuckle.

\- I guess I'll just, he put it in a pocket.

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

\- I'll see you and the others later, she said.

He waved as she went away.

Fishlegs didn't move for a few moments, casting a glance to his pocket.

\- But I could've sworn…

His mumble died on his lips as he shook himself and continued towards the shed were the fishes were stocked for the winter.

[In the forest]

\- **We're near… **

\- What does a timberjack smells like anyway?

Toothless tiled his head, thinking.

\- **Like… grease, and… sap, burnt sap, maybe from all the wood they cut and burn during cold nights. It becomes like a permanent smell, they nearly bathe in it due to their lifestyle. **

"Uh, that would be interesting to add in the manual."

\- **Though I'd prefer you ask Stormfly, as her scent is better than mine,** the fury finished.

\- Although I don't understand the "grease" part as… oh, he seemed to understand something.

The dragon waited for an explanation.

Which never came.

Finally, he nudged his rider.

\- **Dragon to human! We may be able to discuss properly, but that doesn't mean I can read your thoughts! **

He blushed before replying.

\- Sorry… I mean, we know that a timberjack's fire is mostly based on oil, right?

Nod from the other.

\- And oil from living beings is?

Toothless frowned, but just for a moment as he realized what Hiccup was implying.

\- **And oil is a greasy combustible! **

\- Exactly, so maybe that's where the odor of grease comes from.

The more he thought about it, the more the dragon found it to make sense.

He was about to talk when he heard something, while Hiccup noticed something.

\- Cut trees…

\- **I hear flapping… **

They slowed their pace and walked carefully towards a small place where the trees had been slightly more spaced.

There they saw the remains of wood.

\- Looks like-

A roar interrupted the boy, moments later a giant shadow blocked the sun.

"Please don't be mad," he silently prayed.

\- **What are you doing are?! Go away! **

Turning around, the duo saw the timberjack flying just above the trees, looking suspiciously at the black dragon.

"He knows," the Viking realized, "he knows that if he lands to fight, he won't be agile enough to go between trees, whereas Toothless is just as agile on the ground as he is in the air."

\- **We're not here to steal your home. **

The brown one let out a humorless laugh.

\- **Yeah, right, and I can eat rocks. **

\- **You're not a gronckle. **

\- **And you're not my father. **

\- **At least you know that much. **

Hiccup, who had simply looked up and down between the two dragons, stepped in before things went too far.

\- Woah woah woah there, calm down, both of you, no one is insulting anyone or stealing anyone's home, okay?

\- **A human that can understand dragonese, I'll have seen it all. **

\- Please don't get me started, moaned the teen in despair.

Toothless growled in annoyance.

\- **Could you PLEASE land before we break our necks trying to look at you? **

With a sigh, he complied, landing as far as the small area allowed from the duo.

\- **Just stay away, **the timberjack warned them, his tail ready to lash out if they came too close.

Hiccup raised his hands in front of him.

\- Okay. Okay, we're not approaching, look, we're even going away.

And both backed from the brown dragon, who permitted himself to relax slightly, his sight still scrutinizing each and every of their move.

"Gee, are all wild dragons this distrustful?"

\- You know, we were searching for you, recently you've been seen near our village and your… attitude, kind of… uh…

Toothless rolled his eyes.

\- **Long story short you're scaring our humans. **

The boy stared, shocked.

\- "O-our"?!

Well, that was a kind of rough way to put it.

They paid him no attention.

\- **Me? Scary? Oh please, as if they haven't killed any of my species before, why should they even fear me? **

**\- First, your wings are sharp enough to cut down trees, that's not something most dragons can do. **

**\- Tch, **the strangely nearly human-like sound disturbed Hiccup, who flinched from his surprise but finally stepped in once more.

\- Please, listen, he said, starting to feel a headache, your kind are loners, you want your privacy, we totally get that, but you hunt too close to our village and many are uncomfortable with this situation.

\- **And just why should I even be concerned by this? They are scared, so they'll stay farther away and I have more space to hunt, sounds more of a winning situation for me, right? **

\- Well, you're not wrong, but-

\- **So how is it wrong? I came to harm towards none of your people, **the dragon rumbled in annoyance.

\- Can't you just consider hearing us-

\- **Just what do you think I am doing **_**right now**_**, **the wild beast was becoming more and more irritated at the human's persistence in futile convincing.

Toothless crouched, feeling the tension in the air the same way the air felt just before a storm began pouring water and lightning around.

"**This is going nowhere,**" he eyed his rider, sensing Hiccup's patience melting like snow during the warmest of days.

\- Still doesn't looks like you're truly listening.

\- **What I said to your friend counts for you too, you're not in any position to give me orders. **

The response had been hissed back in an angry tone.

\- **And how would you, a puny human, even convince me otherwise, even with that night fury of yours, I could simply put the forest on fire and claim back my home once you two have flown away. **

When he heard the tone of the dragon (which, to make matter worse, recalled the human of Snotlout's previous behavior) and the idiocy of such plan, Hiccup, having reached his limit with this dragon, snapped back.

\- **BY THE GODS, HOW CAN YOU BE THIS STUB-**

He clamped a hand against his mouth, and both dragons stood there, looking at the other, then back at the startled human.

Hiccup's breathing quivered, his eyes wide.

He had roared.

Like a dragon.

For a moment, nothing was said, and all he could do was look to the ground, confused.

Hesitantly, he managed to look in the timberjack's, then Toothless' eyes.

\- D… did I… spoke…, his words came soft, barely more than a whisper each.

The black dragon cooed, trying to comfort the human.

\- **Hiccup, it's okay. **

He looked to the wild dragon, who gave a sigh, and nodded with a gesture of his head in the main direction of the village.

\- **You should go home, I'll stay and talk the other problem off with the timberjack. **

Hiccup, as if in daze, barely nodded back and, with an unsure footing, went in direction of their home.

When sure he was away, they looked to the other.

\- **I… haven't seen him this way in a long time. **

**\- Was that the first time he spoke dragonese? **

Nod.

The dragon seemed to think of something, then asked a strange question.

\- **When he yelled at me, did you see his eyes? **

He glared back at the brown dragon, asking silently if that was a joke.

\- **Please don't give me that look, I'm serious. **

He simply huffed in response.

\- **Yeah, what his eyes? **

**\- … they shone. **

**\- W-what, **the fury recoiled in shock.

\- **His eyes **_**shone**_**. You, a night fury, should know better than me what this means. **

Toothless glanced, uncertain, in the direction where Hiccup had left.

\- **B-but… **

Sigh from the brown dragon.

\- **I am quite aware that this human has predispositions for magic, but as it is clear the two of you are close to each other, you should be the one to announce the news to him, not a lonely dragon he doesn't know. **

\- **That's quite the change of attitude you got there, **he mumbled.

\- **I will simply do as if you hadn't said this. How did it happened? As much as I know, our previous nest lost the knowledge of magic when the queen took over, and with our… reputation, I highly doubt any other nest would be willing to help us train in magic once more. **

The black one raised a brow **(metaphorically speaking, I know dragons have no brows, duh) **at this statement.

\- **… I suspect you might be older than you let on. **

The other simply smiled.

\- **On that part, you are right, but let me reiterate my question. How did this human absorb so much magic? His body easily dispose of enough a reserve to start producing his own magic naturally… in fact, maybe he already has. **

**\- What is THAT supposed to mean?! **

**\- Urgh, guess you weren't told this one. **

The timberjack took a deep breath.

\- **You might want to get comfortable. **

They both laid down.

\- **I am all ears, starts when you want. **

**\- Right, **he gave a sharp nod, **I might start from the beginning. Even before most nests existed and those already were without king or queen, humans had their own sorcerers, no matter how rare, we know these powerful beings once existed, before being chased by their own. **

**\- Yeah yeah, the old same story, they were burned, never heard of again and then the war of the nests began, I know that part. **

**\- Oh dear… Anyway, as you so kindly reminded me, the war began when the humans started to establish their homes too close to the comfort of some nests, who began to inspect them. Eventually, after a few dragons were brought down, the real war broke between our species, sometimes due to nests being taken over by tyrants, ours being a good example of such scenario, the other in retaliation. A life for a life was the saying back then. **

**\- Quite the stupid one. **

**\- Would you please?! As we know, most nests stopped the fight, those who didn't possess a real home on ground simply travelled, others, again, like ours, dissimulated their locations by diverse means, creating cave-ins, digging complex series of tunnels to get humans lost, or even using nature to our advantage, as our used the fog around the island to hide safely. What we don't know, however, is how, sometime after the main part of the war, near to every nest lost contact with each others. **

The black dragon growled, unhappy.

\- **Yeah, I know some who went through that, apparently bad stuff happened during the first few years. **

The older dragon squinted at him.

\- **If you are so clever, maybe you should be the one telling me what happened. **

Toothless only gave a yawn before replying.

\- **As you wish. Most nests became isolated mostly in fear of leading humans to each others. A kind of status quo was established, the war was over, but we still raided human settlements, either for supplies or to claim back land. **

For a moment, he stopped, the eyed the timberjack.

\- **And what does any of this have to do with Hiccup anyway? **

**\- You see, most humans have capabilities for magic, but not all can use it, and sometimes, dragons and humans would share their own magic. **

**\- I don't even know how to use mine, **he simply growled.

\- **For an unknown reason, some humans were actually better at learning the use of dragon magic than normal one. With time, the most powerful of them assimilated the magic until… they changed. The first drakes were, and even today some remains. **

Unable to stop himself, the night fury yawned.

\- **And how is that relevant to what is happening with Hiccup? **

**\- I was coming to it. Descendants of the drakes still carries the ancient mix of our two species' magics, most unaware of what they really are. Some of them, with time, learnt to use this power, even though in a limited manner, they couldn't shapeshift entirely from human to dragon, but it was undeniable that they were **_**something**_** else. These beings were given the name of "halflings". **

Finally, the pieces of the puzzle clicked together in Toothless' head.

\- **You don't mean! **

The timberjack was giving off the impression he was smirking.

\- **Indeed, you little friend is one of them. How he came to use magic I think only you can know, you two give the feeling that you are related in more ways than one. **

**\- … uh, he kinda took a blast of magic in the face yesterday. **

**\- Really? **

**\- Yup. **

**\- … owch. **

**\- Yeah, because being flung around a small cave by furious winds is really fun and all, can't wait to try again. **

**\- I think you've been rubbing off one another. **

**\- Are you sure we don't know you? Because that statement was too accurate for comfort. **

He snorted.

\- **Nah, simply a wild guess. **

The next moment he was serious.

\- **But you should break out the news to him soon, keeping this a secret will do both of you no good, even make things worse the longer you'll hide it. I suggest you drop him a few hints here and there, he looks intelligent enough to find the truth by himself. **

**\- Isn't that contradictory? **

**\- Not really, if he doesn't find out on his own, just don't wait for too long, your relationship would suffer from this situation. **

**\- Okay. Still, back to the first thing that got us here, can you please stop scaring the Vikings? We kinda need that wood to pass through the winter. **

**\- If you keep whining like that I might just say yes, but on one condition. **

Toothless about it, single condition couldn't them much, right?

\- **What is it? **

**\- Just make sure they stay clear from this place. And I've seen these baskets of fish they bring back each day. One of them. Full. I'll return it after the winter. **

**\- Okay, just let me write it down oh wait right I can't because I have clumsy claws and don't know a single rune. **

**\- Now you really sounded like your friend, sheesh. **

[Later]

After nightfall, Hiccup and Astrid having discussed, sent Stormfly with some supplies to the cove, no one would think it strange, some dragons were restless at night, just like humans, no matter how rare it was to see one unable to sleep.

Looking by the window, Hiccup sighed, he still had a hard time getting over this sudden ability to speak dragonese.

He remembered every words. He shivered.

They had felt strange rolling out on his tongue, yet somehow, familiar, easy to pronounce, as if he had known how to say them for a long time, but never dared to speak them to someone.

Toothless was already sleeping near him.

Slowly, he sat down on his bed and took off his metal leg.

He tried to lighten up his mood by thinking back to their fight with the Queen.

"I wonder what she was roaring at us," he managed to chuckle, "probably some stupid curses and swears, powerful but with the mind of a hatchling."

But his smile rapidly dropped.

With another sigh, he finally laid down.

He had to fight the urge to curl in a tight ball, as emotions began to overflow his mind.

Excitement, fear, joy, pride and shame, anger and hate, he didn't know what he really felt.

"I don't know what I am anymore," Hiccup closed his eyes on this painful thought.

[While this happened, back at the cove]

\- **Thomas, **she chirped while landing.

Immediately he was there.

\- Hi Stormfly, he said, still uneasy around the beast.

She playfully nudged him.

\- **No need to be nervous me, or any of us for that matter. **

\- … if you say so.

He gently took the bag that was around her head and she turned around.

\- **I hope I can have time to be here tomorrow, you sound like someone fun so far. **

He grinned.

\- Uh, thanks, goodnight.

\- **Yeah, goodnight Tom. **

With a few flaps, she was off, leaving a stunned human behind.

"Did… did she just nicknamed me?"

A few moments later he was chuckling.

A dragon just gave him a nickname.

If he wasn't in another universe, then this was one both terrifying and cool heck of an hallucination.

He opened the bag to find clothes, they looked like a cross between what Astrid would wear and what Hiccup would.

A faded brown pair of pants, old boots used and patched, a vest of dark fur and a grey long-sleeved shirt.

So far they seemed like they could fit him.

"At least there's that part done."

He stuffed back the clothing in the bag and used it like a pillow against the wall of the cove.

Moments later he was asleep, dreamless.

[? ? ? ? ?]

Liquid drips, yet every drop of it resonate like hard, cold metal.

Something rattles.

A vast expense of pure darkness. Something is there. Something is kept, _held_, in this fake void.

Tired growls like thunder shakes invisible walls, yet they hold. The captive has tried before, all they could do, yet the walls never broke, never showed any weakness.

No life.

No death.

The something inhales sharply in sudden fear.

Bloody red shines darkly on tern scales. Smoke billows from symbols engraved in the links.

The familiar burst of energy.

And the pain that follows.

Forgotten.

In the entrails of the earth. Where even the water doesn't dare seep down to, where nothing should live.

Forbidden.

The seals the only image in its mind.

Yet, hope.

Unexpectedly, a new image.

Not home, not anymore.

It sees it, somehow, it feels better, reminiscences of better times crawls their ways back to its mind.

The pain ease.

Even if for a moment only.

It shakes fearfully.

Something is wrong.

Non-existence.

Crimson.

Blinding like a sun of blood, pumping like a heart.

It roars as the pain becomes of intensity never felt before, the light too much.

Too bright, too painful.

"**MAKE IT STOP**"

The void shreds.

* * *

For some reason I had lots of fun writing the ending, I don't know why knowing it, poor [REDACTED].

I might be a bit sadistic because looking back to all my other fics, there's always one of the characters having some kind of deep trauma that fucks 'em up. Maybe I just like playing with their sanity a bit too much.

Also, I'm surprised I even finished this chapter, what with exams driving me up the walls (two weeks, one exam each day). Also, as the oc characters generally are given that "shipwreck" excuse in other fanfics for HTTYD, would any of you have an original idea? It's not as if I can just teleport Thomas to a beach and place the remains of a ship (okay, I could since I'm the one writing but even then that's a bit too much) there and be like "done". I would really like some involvement from others (I know the site forbid interactive stories, but sharing an idea is just that, plus the mods are (sorry if anyone in charge of this site reads this) never doing their job, heck, even the site itself doesn't) or at least some feedback. If something is wrong, don't wait until this story is finished because then it will be too late. I don't liked repeating myself, at all, but I really need some help. I really want this story to shape into something that both me and you can enjoy, not something that only I can enjoy, that's not the point of this site.

Anyway, I hope you like that chapter, I can't promise anything, but I will try to write this as often as I can, and you can always look on my profile to see which story is in progress (okay I concede that this time I sound a little like broken record). Btw, "in progress" includes "just being on my mind and getting ideas", doesn't necessarily mean I'm currently writing it.

Enough of my blabbering, I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
